What If
by kw1o1
Summary: What if Tae Kyung couldn't catch up to Go Mi Nyu in the end? By the way, this is my first fanfiction, so please help give me comments and suggestions! I started changing my writing style in Chapter 14!
1. Chapter 1

Tae Kyung squints into the concert's audience, looking for Go Mi Nyu. Then he starts singing "What Do I Do."

Go Mi Nyu starts walking away while crying before he could finish the song, not hearing his pleads to let him see her.

**One Year Later (in Africa)**

Go Mi Nyu (on the phone): Hi Oppa!

Go Ni Nam: Hey!

Mi Nyu: So how's everything back home?

Mi Nam: Jeremy begging me for your location. Me ignoring him. Shin Woo asking when you're returning. Me saying I don't know. Tae Kyung being silent and ignoring old.

Mi Nyu laughs.

Mi Nam: So when are you returning? Don't you think one year has been enough?

Mi Nyu: I don't know...

Mi Nam: Come on, can't you at least _visit_? On our birthday?

Mi Nyu: Will the rest of A. be there?

Mi Nam: I doubt it.

Mi Nyu: Hmmm...Well...Okay

Mi Nam: Great! Do you want me to pick you up? I'll help you with the hotel and everything!

Mi Nyu: Okay, can you pick me up next week? And please don't tell anybody about my arrival!

Mi Nam: Will do!


	2. Chapter 2

A. are the car on the way back home from the concert

Jeremy: Go Mi Nam still won't tell us where Mi Nyu is. Do you guys think that she's going to be here for their birthday?

Shin Woo: I don't really think so, considering the fact that she was heartbroken the last time we saw her.

Jeremy: Yeah... I'm only hoping

Tae Kyung just stays silent the whole ride.


	3. Chapter 3

Go Mi Nyu: I'm going back home to Korea for a week to visit my brother, if that's okay.

Sister Joann: Of course you can, take as long as you need.

Mi Nyu: Thank you!

Mi Nyu packs up for her trip in Korea.

**One Week later**

Go Mi Nam is wearing his lame disguise (sunglasses) while searching for his twin.

Mi Nyu: Oppa!

Mi Nam: How can you find me so easily?

Mi Nyu doesn't want him to feel bad, so she replies, "I can find people really easily.

Mi Nam: Oh, okay!

Mi Nyu: You didn't tell anybody that I'm here right?

Mi Nam: Of course not! I kept my promise!

Mi Nyu: Okay, just making sure. Then where does everyone think you are?

Mi Nam: HAH! A. doesn't care about where I am, and neither do the others because it's my free day!

Mi Nyu: Haha! So what are we going to be doing for our birthday?


	4. Chapter 4

Mi Nam: Well people at the company will be throwing a big party like the others. I was hoping that you wouldn't mind going there with me.

Mi Nyu: Oh, but are you sure nobody will recognize me?

Mi Nam: Nobody important anyways.

Mi Nyu: Well, if you're sure...

Mi Nam: Oh! But there will be He Yi!

Mi Nyu: Ehh?

Mi Nam: But don't worry, I won't let her see you.

Mi Nyu: You promise?

Mi Nam: Haha! yes!

Mi Nyu: Okay...So where will I be staying at?


	5. Chapter 5

**At a Club**

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY GO MI NAM!"_, shouts everybody.

Mi Nam: Thank you!

Everybody, but Go Mi Nyu, is having a good time. The scenery is just not for Go Mi Nyu, but she pretends to have a good time for the sake of her brother.

Mi Nam: Are you having a good time?

Mi Nyu: Yes...

Mi Nam shouts, " Whoo!" while drinking and walking away.

Suddenly, Mi Nyu sees Jeremy and fast walks away.

Mi Nyu wonders, "Why is he here?! didn't Oppa say that none of the A. 's are going to be here?!"

_Flashback_

Jeremy is flipping through the channels and decides to watch the program talking about Mi Nam's birthday party while pouting.

Jeremy: Wait a minute...IS THAT MI NYU?!:D

He then dashes to the club

Jeremy: MI NYU!

Mi Nyu is running away, but suddenly sees Shin Woo. "WHY IS HE HERE TOO?!", says Mi Nyu, in her mind.

_Flashback_

Shin Woo: Hmm... Jeremy left the TV on again, wait...

He squints at the TV

"Is that Mi Nyu?"

Mi Nyu just continues running around the club away from the two A. members in the club.


	6. Chapter 6

_continues _

Mi Nyu is running around, trying to get away from the A. 's.

"Go Mi Nam, you promised that they wouldn't be here!", mutters Mi Nyu while she runs away.

Just as she thought that things couldn't get worse, she sees someone, who she hoped the most wouldn't be here-Tae Kyung.

"WHAT?!" shouts Mi Nyu.

_Flashback_

Go Mi Nam gets off the phone and starts preparing for Mi Nyu's arrival.

"Hi, I would like to book a week at the hotel."

Tae Kyung walks by, until he hears what Mi Nam says next.

"No, it's not for me. It's for my sister. Her name? Go Mi Nyu"

Tae Kyung pauses and continues walking away.

_She's returning? Why? Wait...Next week is Mi Nam's birthday, maybe she's visiting for his birthday party. I should go and try to see her._

All three: GO MI NYU!


	7. Chapter 7

Mi Nam: Oh shit...

The Unwanted Trio: GO MI NYU!

Mi Nyu is just running away, but sees all three around her. She continues turning, hoping for a way out. Then, it looks like she's about to faint! But, just like the time at the airport, she just stays there.

The unwanted angels apparently don't see her and just talks to each other.

Jeremy: What are you guys doing here?!

Shin Woo: Looking for Mi Nyu, isn't it obvious?

Jeremy: I meant how did you guys find out about her?

Shin Woo: You left the TV on remember?..._again_

Jeremy just replies, "Right" while smiling like a little kid.

Tae Kyung: I overheard the moron (Mi Nam) on the phone booking a hotel for her stay.

Shin Woo: We can probably find her if we split up.

Jeremy: Good idea!

Tae Kyung walks outside hoping to find her.

Suddenly, Mi Nyu makes her way out with her cell phone in her hand.

Mi Nyu: Mi Nam! Can you just take me back to the hotel? I'll just try to get a plane ticket back to Africa.

Then she spots Tae Kyung and drops her phone

Tae Kyung: Go Mi Nyu...


	8. Chapter 8

Go Mi Nyu: H-Hyung-nim

Tae Kyung just stares, not believing that he's seeing his Pig-Rabbit again. Just as he is about to say something, Mi Nam walks out and finds them.

Mi Nam: So sis...want me to take you back to your hotel?

Mi Nyu: Y-yes please

Tae Kyung thought of stopping them but didn't want to lose face.

**Back at the A. 's Dorm**

Jeremy: So you found Go Mi Nyu?!

Tae Kyung just stays silent but nods in response.

Shin Woo: Well at least we know that Mi Nam knows where she is. We can ask him.

Jeremy: Yeah!

Go Mi Nam enters the dorm.

Jeremy: YAH! Where's Mi Nyu?!

Mi Nam: Relax-

Jeremy: I don't mean that! I really want to see her!

Mi Nam: RELAX!

The other A. members become startled.

Jeremy: WHA-?

Mi Nam: I want to somehow make her stay here and I want you to help!


	9. Chapter 9

The other members just stares at Go Mi Nam in shock.

Mi Nam: What?

Jeremy: You...you didn't even tell us that Mi Nyu was coming!

Mi Nam: Well, I was _going_ to, but you guys found out before I could tell you.

Shin Woo: Well, how can we make her stay here?

Mi Nam: I was hoping you guys could suddenly just bump into her, hang out, and maybe getting her to stay here.

Tae Kyung, who was silent during the conversation finally speaks up.

Tae Kyung: You didn't really think this through did you?

Mi Nam:... Shut up. So you guys want to do it?

Tae Kyung just leaves without responding.

Jeremy and Shin Woo: Sure!

Jeremy: I'm going to bring Jolie too! She probably misses her!

Mi Nyu: Why did I see them?! Hopefully Oppa won't tell them where I am...


	10. Chapter 10

Mi Nam calls Mi Nyu to apologize for the failed birthday plans.

Mi Nam: Hey, sorry about yesterday.

Mi Nyu: It's okay Oppa as long as you didn't tell anyone, especially A. , where I am

Mi Nam: Hahaha...

Mi Nyu still as dense as ever, doesn't sense his nervousness

Mi Nam: Anyways, to make up for it, wanna hang out today?

Mi Nyu: Sure! But don't you have any A. plans?

Mi Nam: I'll figure things out; we can just meet in the park later today at 1?

Mi Nyu: Okay Oppa!

Mi Nam: Okay, I tricked Mi Nyu into going to the park today. You can just go and "bump" into her.

Jeremy: Are you sure she won't find out about your plans to make her stay here?

Mi Nam: Of course not! She's still as dense as ever...I think I should worry about her level of denseness later on. Anways, go meet her at the park by 1 o'clock.

Jeremy: Okay!

Jeremy's thoughts: How should I try to make her stay? I should bring Jolie because Jolie misses her, and hopefully cause Mi Nyu wanting to stay. We can go for a walk! After, we can do what we did before when she was sad! We should go eat spicy food, eat ice cream, go to the arcade, and ride the magic bus!

Jeremy is looking for Mi Nyu in the park, hoping to see her earlier than expected.

Jeremy yells, "Mi Nyu" while running to her and eating his ice cream.

Mi Nyu just gives him a shocked stare and runs away.

Mi Nyu: How did I get caught by Jeremy again?!

Mi Nam slaps Jeremy.

Jeremy: Ow! What was that for?!

Mi Nam: How could you miss my sister?! I gave you a chance to see her!

Jeremy: Hey! It was hard!...She runs fast...

Mi Nam: Gah! Forget it, I'll get Shin Woo to try tomorrow, We only have 5 more days left before she leaves!


	11. Chapter 11

**Next Day**

Mi Nam has more plans to make sure Mi Nyu will stay. He calls her to start on his next plan...

Mi Nam: Hey! Sorry again about yesterday...

Mi Nyu: It's okay, but I want to spend more time with you.

Mi Nam: Haha... sorry! Anyways, we can catch up again later on today.

Mi Nyu: Okay, but please make sure that none of A. finds me.

Mi Nam: Sure thing! let's meet in front of that tea place near the A. Headquarters at 2; I should be done with practice then.

Mi Nyu: Okay! Bye!

Mi Nam:See ya later!

**At the A. Headquarters**

Mi Nam: Okay Shin Woo, I know you won't mess this up like _someone_

Jeremy: Hey!

Shin Woo: You want me to try to convince her to stay

Mi Nam: Yes! and don't let her see you until you catch up to her.

**Tea Shop**

Mi Nyu is at the tea shop waiting for her twin. Suddenly, she sees someone staring at her.

Mi Nyu: Do I know him?

Mi Nyu becomes scared and runs out.

Mi Nyu: Maybe I can just go meet up with Oppa at the Headquarters. I should probably go through the back door, so the fans won't see me. Why is he chasing me?

Shin Woo: Mi Nyu!

Mi Nyu runs why shouting, "How does he know my name?! " She eventually loses him when his fans spot him.

Mi Nyu: THAT WAS SHIN WOO?! At least I lost him.

Mi Nyu walks to the back and is about to open the door. The door swings open and hits her.

Stranger: Ah! Sorry.

Mi Nyu replies, "It's okay" while rubbing her forehead.

Pig Rabbit?

Mi Nyu slowly opens her eyes and realizes who she ran into...Tae Kyung.

Mi Nyu: Hyung-nim?!


	12. Chapter 12

Shin Woo's POV

**Headquarters**

Hmm... It's almost two, maybe I should put on my disguise and look for Mi Nyu? I'll put on my disguise and walk there.

**Tea Shop**

Oh! There's Mi Nyu. I'll just wait over here until she's done ordering.

Wait...why is she running away?

"Mi Nyu!"

Darn...my fans heard me and could acually recognize me...

**Later at the A. Dorms**

I walk in, and the first thing I hear is, "Well, did you convince her?!"

Me: No...She ran away from me before I could go talk to her.

Mi Nam: What?! What am I supposed to do now?!

Me: Well, you can try to get Tae Kyung to try.

Mi Nam: No!

Me: Why not?

Mi Nam: Because..er...well because I don't want to put them in that awkward situation-Yeah that's it!

I just wonder because I don't believe him...but I'll let it go for now.

Mi Nam: So what should I do now?

Me: Why don't you try?

Mi Nam: Do you think that she'll listen to me?

Me: Sure, you _are_ her brother.

Mi Nam: Hmm...Okay.

Mi Nam's POV

_Phew_ that was close. I just hope Hyung didn't catch my lie. But if Tae Kyung and Mi Nyu dates again, He Yi will definately dump me! and I just have to keep this up until we get engaged and married!


	13. Chapter 13

_Back to Tae Kyung and Mi Nyu!_

Mi Nyu: Hyung-nim?!

Tae Kyung spots some fangirls and drags Mi Nyu inside.

**At the Headquarters**

Tae Kyung drags her to the coffee shop inside to talk to her.

Tae Kyung: So...how have you been?

Mi Nyu: Well, I like Africa. I can help the unfortunate kids there; they don't have the things that we are fortunate to have... And it's also a place where I can get over the things that happened here.

Tae Kyung remained silent, hoping that she would mention missing him, but she didn't.

Tae Kyung: Were you planning to see me anytime soon?

Mi Nyu: No. But I wasn't planning on seeing any of you guys. But since you guys know that I'm here, I should go and say hi to the others.

Tae Kyung: Fine

Mi Nyu:...Hyung-nim, how have you been?

Tae Kyung: Eh, the same.

Mi Nyu: That's good...and your mother?

Tae Kyung: We sort of patched things up when she apologized for abandoning me.

Mi Nyu: That's great! When did she apologize?

Tae Kyung: Hmm...shortly before the last concert with you here.

Tae Kyung doesn't want to bring up the moment where he begged her to stay; that was embarrassing.

Mi Nyu: So when can I see the others? including my brother?

Tae Kyung: Well I guess you can talk to the others at the dorm after our practice.

Mi Nyu: Okay!

Tae Kyung gets ready to go continue practice. Without her noticing, he leaves her a pained expression.

**At the Dorm**

Mi Nyu walks up to the Dorm's door and knocks.

Jeremy shouts, "Who is it?!" while opening the door. When he sees her, he becomes a joyful little boy and screams, "MI NYU!" Jeremy gives her a hug, but won't let go. Shin Woo and Mi Nam follow.

Shin Woo: Mi Nyu?

Mi Nyu: Hi...sorry for running away from you...and for thinking you were...

Shin Woo: A stalker? Haha it's okay. It's not your fault.

Mi Nyu gives him a weak smile.

Mi Nam: What are you doing here? I thought you didn't want to meet up with them?

Mi Nyu: Well they all know I'm here, and I already talked to Tae Kyung. So I might as well see them right?

Shin Woo: Why don't you come in? and Jeremy, get off.

Jeremy: Bu-But hyung!

Shin Woo: You've been hugging her for awhile already; she must be uncomfortable.

Jeremy replies with an "alright" and sighs.

They all walk into the living room and begin to chat.

Shin Woo: Here's some tea.

Mi Nyu: Thank you!

Jeremy: So, how have you been?!

Mi Nyu: Well, I feel better. The kids I help are really unfortunate, but happy. How have you guys been?

Jeremy: Well, I've been trying to get your mean brother to tell us where you are.

Mi Nam rolls his eyes.

Jeremy: and missing you.

Mi Nyu: Haha!

Shin Woo: We've all been doing well and missing you.

Jeremy: Why don't you live here?!

Mi Nyu: I'm already sleeping at a hotel and I don't want to trouble you guys.

Jeremy: You won't trouble us! and I mean a_fter_ your hotel stay.

Mi Nyu: Jeremy...I'm still leaving for Africa in four days.

Jeremy starts tearing up.

Jeremy: Why?!

Mi Nyu: I like it there...and they need me.

Jeremy: Us too...

Shin Woo: If you're leaving here in four days, we should all hang out as much as possible.

Jeremy: Yeah!

Mi Nyu: Well...

Mi Nam who's been silent the entire up speaks up.

Mi Nam: Why not?

Mi Nyu: Okay!


	14. Chapter 14

Go Mi Nyu walked to A. 's dorm the next day.

"MI NYU!" Jeremy shouted while running towards her then hugging her.

"Hi Jeremy" said Mi Nyu.

Shin Woo walked up to them after hearing Jeremy shouting out her name.

"Hi Mi Nyu" Shin Woo greeted.

"Shin Woo" Mi Nyu shyly replied.

"Hey sis!" Mi Nam shouted.

"Hi!" Mi Nyu replied.

"So wanna hang go hang out at the amusement park today?" Mi Nam asked.

"Okay" Mi Nyu replied, "is Hy-Tae Kyung coming with us?"

Tae Kyung walked in without anyone noticing.

"Yeah" Tae Kyung replied for them.

The A. arrived at the theme park wearing their disguises. Of course wearing a hoodie and sunglasses.

"So what do you want to ride on?" asked Mi Nam.

"Why don't you guys choose first?" asked Mi Nyu.

"No, you will only be here for three more days, so you should choose" answered Shin Woo.

"Well then, let's go ride that one!" Mi Nyu said.

They all rode a lot of rides until it got late. Mi Nyu suddenly got lost and couldn't find any of them. The four split up and started looking for her.

"Mi Nyu!" shouted the twin, Shin Woo, and Jeremy.

"Pig-Rabbit!" Tae Kyung shouted.

That got her attention, and she started following his voice.

Tae Kyung finally found her and grabbed her hand.

"Hyung-nim!" said the starlted Pig-Rabbit.

"How could you get lost?!" shouted the irritated Tae Kyung, "You're always causing trouble!"

"Well then you should be used to it" mumbled Mi Nyu.

Tae Kyung gave her his irritated look. Mi Nyu turned away.

"Well is there anything else you want to ride on before we leave?" Tae Kyung asked.

"Shouldn't we ride with the others?" asked Mi Nyu.

Tae Kyung pouted and replied "We might as well go on the ride without the others so we can leave earlier." But he secretly wanted to be alone with her.

"Well...I do want to ride the ferris wheel." Mi Nyu said.

"The ferris wheel?!" shouted Tae Kyung.

"Because I've never been on a ferris wheel before..." said Mi Nyu.

"Never?!" exclaimed Tae Kyung.

Tae Kyung and Mi Nyu sat in the passenger cart. Mi Nyu excitedly moved around to look at the view.

"Wow!" shouted Mi Nyu.

"Yeah yeah, just sit down" Tae Kyung said.

Mi Nyu obeyed and noticed Tae Kyung wasn't moving. She waved her hand over his face and he didn't notice.

"Ahh..Tae Kyung is afraid of heights." thought Mi Nyu.

Mi Nyu went to take his hand, and Tae Kyung jerked his arm away.

"What are you doing?!" Tae Kyung asked.

"This is what my brother does whenever I'm afraid" said Mi Nyu.

"And who's afraid?" asked Tae Kyung.

"Uh... I am!" Mi Nyu replied.

Tae Kyung allowed her to hold his hand. His heart was beating quickly. He wanted to say something, but was still afraid.

"There you guys are!" shouted Mi Nam "you know, you could've called us."

"Sorry Oppa" said Mi Nyu "I just _really _wanted to ride the ferris wheel."

Shin Woo asked her "How was it?" to keep Mi Nam from asking more questions.

"It was fun!" Mi Nyu exclaimed.

"Really?! I want to ride with Mi Nyu too!" shouted Jeremy.

"You've already riden the ferris wheel before" said Mi Nam.

"But not with Mi Nyu!" wailed Jeremy.

"Let's just go home" Shin Woo suggested.

They all went home with Tae Kyung and Mi Nyu sitting next to each other. Mi Nyu fell asleep and suddenly leaned her head on Tae Kyung's shoulder. Tae Kyung let her sleep and carried her to her bed in her hotel room. Mi Nam protested, but Tae Kyung shut him up with his scary stare.

"Goodnight" thought Tae Kyung when he set her down.

The ferris wheel part was inspired by Fabulous Boys (You're Beautiful's Taiwanese Version)! I decided to change the writing style and tell me if you guys like it! Thank you! ^-^


	15. Chapter 15

The day before Mi Nyu left, the A. members had to practice for the upcoming concert, but Jeremy decided to hold a goodbye party for her. While they were practicing, Mi Nyu was walking around her hometown and reminiscing her happy moments.

**Later that Night**

Manager Ma and Coordinator Wang arrived to see her before she left again. Manager Ma shouted "Sister!" Then he was on his knees, begging her to stay while sobbing.

Coordinator said, "The guys really missed you. Tae Kyung missed you too even though he won't admit it."

Mi Nyu smiled and responded, "I really do have to return tomorrow; I promised that I would return in a week."

Coordinator responded, "Next time you visit, you _have _to see me as soon as possible. Now go talk to the guys."

Mi Nyu agreed and went to the others.

Jeremy was whining about her leaving. Shin Woo wished her luck. Mi Nam tried to convince her to stay. Tae Kyung remained silent the entire time.

Nobody let Mi Nyu drink any alcohol because they know how easy it is to get her drunk. Jeremy and Mi Nam were competing each other on who can drink the most. They both fell asleep, drunk. Shin Woo went to bed while Manager Ma and Coordinator Wang went home.

Tae Kyung and Mi Nyu were the only ones left awake. There was awkward silence.

Mi Nyu was putting a pillow under her twin's and Jeremy's head when Tae Kyung broke the silence by asking her, "Do you know when you will be visiting again?"

Mi Nyu smiled and replied, "No, but I won't come often because I know you don't want to see me."

Tae Kyung was about to tell her that he wanted her here, but Mi Nam was waking up.

Mi Nam groaned "Ugh" while getting up.

"Oppa, why don't you go to bed in you room?" Mi Nyu suggested.

Mi Nam responded, "I will I will." Before he started walking to his room, he hugged her and said, "I'm going to miss you sis."

Mi Nyu replied, "I'll miss you too" and hugged him back.

On his way to his room, he kicked Jeremy awake and told him to get up.

Jeremy whined, "The floor is more comfy" while snuggling his pillow. Mi Nam responded by kicking him again.

Jeremy finally relented and said "_Fine!_" When he got up, he hugged Mi Nyu while telling her that he and Jolie will miss her.

Mi Nyu smiled and told him that she'll miss him. Mi Nyu decided to go home, and Tae Kyung went to his room.

**The Next Day**

Mi Nam, Shin Woo, and Jeremy wanted to go drop Mi Nyu off, but they had to practice their new song.

Shin Woo asked Tae Kyung, "Why didn't you tell her that you want her here?"

"Because it's too late", Tae Kyung responded, not wanting to admit that he _tried_.

Shin Woo asked, "Did you even bother to try?"

Tae Kyung was silent before saying, "No."

Jeremy heard this exchange and did what he did before Mi Nyu left for the first time.

He called him "a self centered butthole."

Tae Kyung threw him an irritated glare and Mi Nam came up.

He told him, "Go and chase after my sister already."

They were all surprised to hear that from him.

Mi Nam asked, "What?"

Tae Kyung narrowed his eyes and asked, "Weren't you against our relationship?"

Mi Nam shrugged and responded, "You somehow make my sister happy and I'm okay with that."

Tae Kyung was shocked and had to ask

"_Somehow?"_

"You're mean and you never smile", Mi Nam pointed out.

Tae Kyung pouted before Mi Nam added, "But you do seem softer around my sister; you actually smile and give her nicer answers."

Tae Kyung widened his eyes and walked out.

The remaining A. members stayed behind.

Jeremy asked them, "Do you think he'll go to see her?"

Mi Nam replied, "I don't know" while Shin Woo was smiling, knowing that Tae Kyung was going after her.

Tae Kyung was speed driving, hoping that Mi Nyu wasn't leaving soon. He was set on finding her without knowing what time she was leaving.


	16. Chapter 16

Tae Kyung ran into the airport and started frantically searching for Mi Nyu.

Since he couldn't find her, he became frustrated and shouted, "MI NYU!"

"Yes?"

Tae Kyung's ears perked up and he turned around. It was Go Mi Nyu.

"Hyung-nim?" Mi Nyu asked.

Before she was able to say anything else, he pulled her in for a hug.

"You didn't leave." said the relieved Tae Kyung.

Mi Nyu responded "My plane doesn't leave until an hour."

Tae Kyung pouted at her response and said "Don't leave"

Mi Nyu widened her eyes, then said "Eh?"

Tae Kyung finally said "I still love you and I don't want you to leave."

Then they heard a lot of "Aww's" and looked around to find a lot of old women surrounding them. Tae Kyung and Mi Nyu were fiercely blushing and ran away.

They stopped running after awhile and settled at the her gate. They found chairs at the corner near the window, where it is sort of private. Tae Kyung finally found sense to put on his sunglasses and pulled up his hood. There was awkward silence before Mi Nyu broke the silence by saying, "I'm leaving, but I'm returning in a month."

Tae Kyung stared at her with shocked eyes. Then he asked, "What?"

Mi Nyu smiled and said, "After my visit, I remembered how much I miss Korea. So, I'm telling Sister Joann that I'm going to help for one more month before returning to Korea."

Tae Kyung couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had to ask.

"And are you going to stay?"

Mi Nyu paused, then nodded. She was about to say something before Tae Kyung shocked her by smiling. He then picked her up and spun her around.

After he put her down, she felt dizzy and almost fell. But Tae Kyung helped her sit down.

"I thought you wanted me to leave" Mi Nyu said while trying to clear her head.

"Eh?"

"That was what you said last time. Remember?" Mi Nyu said to stop his confusion.

Tae Kyung responded, "Ah...before you got drunk last time."

Mi Nyu, embarrassed, slightly nodded.

"Well...while you were drunk, I wanted to tell you to stay."

Mi Nyu only stared at him in shock.

He continued, "And I tried to tell you to stay during the last concert."

Mi Nyu let the news sink in, then realized.

"You tried to tell me to stay?"

Tae Kyung was silent and felt embarrassed. After a short period, he responded, "Yes, didn't you hear?"

"I couldn't. I left really early because I was afraid I would miss my flight" Mi Nyu replied.

Tae Kyung understood and nodded.

"Flight to Africa at Gate 7 is deporting in 20 minutes. To those who are boarding, please start boarding."

Tae Kyung glared at the speakers.

Mi Nyu said, "I have to leave now."

"But you w_ill _come back right?" Tae Kyung replied.

Mi Nyu smiled and nodded.

Tae Kyung wanted to prolong the time together, so he walked her to the ticket lady.

Before Mi Nyu left, she waved goodbye at Tae Kyung and walked into the plane.


	17. Chapter 17

There was an announcement, saying that the plane was ready to take off. Go Mi Nyu just sat on her seat in the plane for awhile, then recalled Tae Kyung's confession.

"I still love you and I don't want you to leave."

She started giggling while the other passengers just stared at her.

Tae Kyung drove home with a proud smile glued to his face. As he walked in, the others stared at him. Mi Nam asked first.

"I'm guessing it all went well?"

Tae Kyung wiped his smile off his face and nodded.

"Where's Mi Nyu?" Jeremy asked.

Tae Kyung said, "She left."

"Why are you so cheery then?" Mi Nam asked.

Tae Kyung pouted then said, "She's coming back in a month."

Jeremy and Mi Nam shouted, "REALLY?!"

Mi Nam added, "What took you so long to say that?!" while Jeremy immediately started making plans for another party.

Tae Kyung ignored them and went into his room.

Tae Kyung sat at his desk and started thinking about his confession with a proud smile. Then he pouted and remembered their breakup. He later decided to come up with the problems of their relationship. When he couldn't come up with anything, Tae Kyung hesitantly decided to do the unthinkable.

Tae Kyung walked out to the others and cooly asked them, "Hey...what do you guys think hurt my relationship with Mi Nyu?" (They didn't know about the parent incident)

Mi Nam quickly answered, "Your pride"

Jeremy quickly chimed in with, "You're mean."

Shin Woo calmly responded, "You're not all that romantic"

Mi Nam then excitedly decided to make a game.

He shouted, "Hey! let's play a game where we say point out all of Tae Kyung's faults!"

Jeremy, without knowing that it would hurt, said "But it will be a long game"

Tae Kyung walked away after that.

Tae Kyung went back to his room but kept what the three said in mind.


	18. Chapter 18

I know I haven't been posting new chapters for a really long time, but I have a good explanation for that. I'm stuck in prison (aka high school), and it doesn't help that I'm a junior (11th grade). I _**will**_continue the fanfiction, but when I have a long break (like Thanksgiving, Winter, and Spring Break. If the story is still not done then, I will post a lot more over the summer, unless I'm stuck in school! So long explanation short, I will update, but when I have time. And thank you to those who read and left reviews!


End file.
